


Стон, что песней зовется

by Prokopyan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Creepy, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: Геральт и Лютик в поисках работы прибывают в очередную деревеньку и находят на свою голову приключения.
Kudos: 2





	Стон, что песней зовется

Малые Котлы были одной из тех деревень, в которые не нужно приезжать дважды, чтобы знать, как тут всё устроено. Что Геральт, что Лютик бывали в подобных поселениях ни единожды, оба - в поисках средств к существованию. Для ведьмаков здесь обыкновенно бывало раздолье: суеверные сельчане редко сомневались в том, кто повинен в пропаже со двора кур или пригожих девок. Бардам приходилось сложнее: простой люд любил такие же простые, весёлые песни, а словесную лирику просил оставить нежным барыням. Впрочем, Лютик уверял, что в его богатом репертуаре и для такой публики песня-другая найдётся.  
\- Хм, - только и сказал Геральт, то ли соглашаясь, то ли выказывая сомнение - утопец его разберёт.  
Дело было ещё в ту пору, когда они путешествовали только вдвоём и слыхом не слыхивали ни о каких ведьмах и княжнах. И пускай деревушки сменяли одну другую, быт Геральта и Лютика от одной к другой изменялся мало. Большую часть жизни они проводили в пути. Бард лениво тренькал на лютне, подбирая начало очередной песни о бравых подвигах Геральта. Последний всё больше молча ехал на лошади, изредка бросая на Лютика полные мученического терпения взгляды.  
По прибытии в деревню действо также разворачивалось по привычной схеме. Лютик первым делом осматривался в корчме, платил звонкой монетой за постой, слушал сплетни и перебирал струны, намекая, что проводить вечер с крепким питьём и музыкой на порядок веселее, чем просто с крепким питьём. Геральт же шёл напрямик к доске объявлений, где меж сообщениями о продаже картошки и поисках отреза ткани для девицы на выданье можно было и заказ для ведьмака отыскать.  
\- Есть что-нибудь интересное? - Лютик выглянул из-за его плеча.  
Геральт молча протянул ему листок с объявлением и обернулся, не отказав себе в удовольствии пронаблюдать, как брови Лютика медленно ползут вверх. Впрочем, то было выражение не удивления, а скептицизма.  
\- Ведьмак будет искать конокрада? - из уст Лютика это прозвучало как нечто из ряду вон. - Не думал я... - тут он запнулся, поменялся в лице. - О! О, я понял! Ты думаешь, что кобылу утащила какая-то нечисть!  
\- Надо осмотреть конюшни, чтобы сказать точно.  
\- А это разумно! Конокрады бы вывели всех лошадей, а тут написано, что увели всего одну. Конечно, мы не знаем, какая это была лошадь, но навряд ли бы тут держали лихого скакуна - всё-таки, Малые Котлы для этого плохо годятся. Да и большие, если честно...  
Его уже было не остановить. Даже когда Геральт забрал объявление у него из рук, когда отвернулся, когда молча и не оглядываясь пошёл в сторону конюшен, Лютик продолжал рассуждать об уликах, указывающих на причастность к краже каких-нибудь монстров. Геральт не слушал по одной простой причине: его привлекла не сама просьба найти конокрада, а подпись, стоявшая под ней.  
Конюха звали Авсень. То был светловолосый мужчина с загаром, присущим всем людям, трудящимся под открытым небом. На вид ему было лет тридцать, однако точный возраст назвать было сложно - вроде бы и были морщинки в уголках губ и глаз, вроде бы и взгляд был тяжёлым и усталым, но при виде визитёров губы его растянулись в удивительно радостной, искренней и молодой улыбке.  
\- Какая же она красавица! - улыбка, как выяснилось, предназначалась не Геральту с наконец-то умолкнувшим Лютиком, а Плотве. - Вы позволите?  
Мнения Геральта конюх спросил мимоходом, только из вежливости, и как будто зная ответ. Стоило тому кивнуть, и Авсень шагнул к Плотве, потрепал по холке, дал припрятанного в кармане сахару.  
\- Вот так, хорошая девочка, - приговаривал он, поглаживая лошадь. - Не волнуйтесь, здесь за ней хорошо присмотрят.  
\- Мы здесь не за этим, - вклинился Геральт в воркование конюха.  
\- Хотя за предложение спасибо, конечно, - тут же высунулся Лютик.  
Конюх поднял голову на его голос и улыбнулся, неуютно глядя прямо в глаза.  
\- Я смотрю, в этом славном тандеме вы - тот, кто отвечает за вежливость.  
\- Рад, что вы заметили, - откликнулся Лютик. - Видишь, Геральт, такому грубияну как ты просто необходим кто-то вроде меня, чтобы вести переговоры. Это невооружённым взглядом видно!  
Но, хотя он говорил в привычной весёлой, почти шутовской манере, даже самый не сведущий в людских чувствах ведьмак услышал бы в голосе Лютика фальшь. Геральт же знал Лютика как облупленного и мгновенно понял: что-то в пристальном взгляде конюха не понравилось барду настолько, что он предпочёл не сказать об этом прямо, а спрятаться за бронёй из ничего не значащей болтовни.   
\- Мы пришли по объявлению, - перебил поток этой болтовни Геральт, плечом оттесняя Лютика куда-то поближе к выходу - и подальше от конюха, Авсеня. - Здесь написано, что вам нужна помощь с поиском лошади.  
\- Ах, да! - конюх, наконец, посмотрел и на него. - Но не думаю, что это работа для ведьмака: её просто увёл какой-нибудь парнишка, подумавший, что сможет выручить пару монет за молодую и здоровую лошадь. Ничего сверхъестественного в этом деле нет.  
\- Чутьё подсказывает обратное.  
\- Надеюсь, оно вас обманывает, - Авсень простодушно улыбнулся. - Не хотелось бы, чтобы в нашей деревне орудовал какой-нибудь упырь или гуль.  
\- Они редко прислушиваются к людским желаниям.  
\- Что это, шутка? Не знал, что у ведьмаков бывает чувство юмора, - Авсень хитро поглядел на Геральта, ожидая ответной реакции. - Хотя, кажется, я был прав. Можете осмотреться здесь, если хотите, но не думаю, что вы что-то найдёте.  
\- Посмотрим, - коротко отозвался Геральт.  
Лютик во время этой беседы молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Вроде бы простой разговор, не на повышенных тонах, местами даже с шутками, он почему-то оставлял после себя ощущение хорошей передряги, не дошедшей до драки только из-за хитрости одного из участников. Что-то с этим Авсенем было не так, и не зря Геральт напрягся при одном упоминании его имени.  
\- Подожди здесь, - меж тем, оглянулся на него Геральт.  
\- Не дождёшься, - прошипел Лютик ему в спину, припустив следом и оставляя подозрительного конюха позади. - Ни за что не останусь с ним наедине.  
\- С чего бы это? - вроде бы без подвоха поинтересовался Геральт, переходя из стойла в стойло, принюхиваясь и пристально оглядывая углы.  
\- Как будто ты сам не заметил, - Лютик перешёл почти на беззвучный шёпот, то и дело оглядываясь - как бы конюх его не услышал. - Он явно был не рад тебя видеть, будто ты не помогать пришёл, а жизнь ему портить. Да и смотрел так... будто злой колдун в изгнании, который по ночам проводит ритуалы на крови девственниц и убиенных младенцев. Ой, да не смотри ты так!..  
Геральт действительно бросил на него насмешливый взгляд через плечо: пропутешествовав с ведьмаком не один месяц, Лютик давно должен был усвоить, что описанные им ритуалы не проводит никто, кроме шарлатанов, - у настоящих магов всё намного проще и, вместе с тем, в разы страшнее.  
\- Я просто художественно приукрасил действительность. Но ты не можешь отрицать, что...  
\- Что-нибудь нашли? - вопрос, раздавшийся со стороны входа, заставил Лютика осечься.   
Геральт обернулся. По его лицу в этот момент трудно было понять, что он думает об Авсене, похищенной лошади и предположительном участии в этом беззаконии каких-либо тёмных сил. Поэтому так легко было вздохнуть с облегчением, когда он, наконец, ответил:  
\- Нет, ничего странного. Похоже, здесь и впрямь замешаны только люди.  
\- То-то и оно! - Авсень улыбнулся, довольный то ли своей правотой, то ли тем, что ведьмак вскорости покинет его владения. - Но вы не волнуйтесь, для вас и без меня работёнка найдётся. Вон, в Больших Котлах бес какой-то завёлся, народ пугает. А это тут недалеко, выйдете на тракт - мимо не пройдёте!  
\- Спасибо за наводку, - вежливо кивнул Геральт, хотя Лютик сильно засомневался, что ведьмак ею воспользуется.  
\- Это мы всегда пожалуйста! - просиял Авсень. - Вы как, сразу тронетесь? А то, если нет, можете у меня лошадку приютить. Скидку сделаю за ваши заботы.  
\- Не нужно. У нас уже есть договорённость на постоялом дворе.  
Конечно, никакой договорённости не было. Лютик знал об этом, ведь именно он какие-то полчаса назад общался с корчмарём, выбивая достойные апартаменты взамен на их скудные сбережения. И потому, стоило им распрощаться с подозрительным конюхом и отдалиться от него на приличное расстояние, Лютик так и накинулся на Геральта с расспросами.  
\- Ну, и что случилось с лошадью?  
\- С лошадью? - задумчиво переспросил тот. - Да ничего особенного. Увёл кто-то из пришлых, судя по следам - в сторону леса. Не удивлюсь, если кобыла там так и бродит - надо только поискать.  
Лютик нахмурился. Не в характере Геральта было говорить загадками, но именно этим он сейчас и занимался.  
\- Подожди. Да стой ты, кому говорю, - выяснять подробности на ходу, едва поспевая за широким шагом Геральта, было откровенно неудобно. - Я не понял: конокрад увёл лошадь в лес и там бросил?  
\- Думаю, да.   
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что такие действия конокрадам обычно несвойственны? - вкрадчиво уточнил Лютик, впрочем, слабо надеявшийся на то, что Геральта удастся разговорить.  
\- Тем не менее, они это сделали. Можешь сходить в лес и проверить.  
\- А сам ты ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
Геральт согласно хмыкнул в ответ.  
\- Потому что до конца не уверен, с чем столкнулся?  
Геральт неопределённо дёрнул плечом.  
\- И даже потом если и расскажешь, то так, что хер песню напишешь?  
Геральт едва заметно усмехнулся, и это не шло уже ни в какие ворота.  
\- Что ж, похоже, мне не остаётся ничего, кроме как последовать твоему совету! - решительно возопил Лютик, уперев руки в боки. - Когда сегодня ночью ты пойдёшь в этот лес, я пойду с тобой!   
\- И с чего ты взял, что я пойду в лес?  
Лютик не ответил и только выразительно поглядел на Геральта. Взгляд этот был призван передать, что они знают друг друга уйму времени, а потому видят друг друга насквозь - по крайней мере, он, Лютик, видит. Однако дошёл ли посыл для получателя, он так и не узнал, потому что, высоко задрав подбородок, прошёл мимо Геральта в сторону корчмы. Если он правда собрался наведаться среди ночи в лес, то днём следовало хорошенько выспаться.

Уход Геральта Лютик чуть не проворонил. Но нельзя сказать, что это была целиком и полностью его вина: если ведьмак не хочет, чтобы вы пошли с ним, крайне трудно предпринять обратное. В отличие от обычных людей, он не хлопает дверьми и не скрипит половицами, ходит тише кошки и при необходимости, кажется, можно вообще не дышать. Но даже ведьмаки не застрахованы от неудачных случайностей. Или удачных - с чьей стороны посмотреть.  
Лютику повезло проснуться достаточно рано. Когда он открыл глаза, солнце как раз заходило, постепенно погружая комнату в полумрак. Мысли в голове двигались ещё медленно, но первая же из них подсказала Лютику, что закат - самое время отправиться на поиски нечисти. А так как разузнал он об этом от ведьмака, то не сомневался, что обнаружит того либо собирающимся на охоту либо уже отсутствующим. Второй вариант оказался вернее.  
О том, что Геральт ушёл недавно, Лютик понял по ещё тёплым простыням. Они разминулись всего на пару минут, а то и меньше. Это означало, что если ведьмак не спешил, то у Лютика были все шансы его нагнать - благо, он знал, куда Геральт направился.   
Тот обнаружился на пустой площади в паре метров от злополучных конюшен. Геральт стоял, сложив руки на груди, и задумчиво глядел на тихое, безжизненное здание. Он ждал Лютика, вероятно, заслышав его шаги едва ли не на выходе из корчмы.  
\- Долго шёл, - проговорил Геральт, когда Лютик наконец поравнялся с ним.  
Тот бросил на ведьмака полный праведного негодования взгляд:  
\- И давно ты заметил, что я иду за тобой?  
Геральт вопрос благополучно проигнорировал. Вместо этого он чуть повернул голову в сторону Лютика и спросил сам:  
\- Могу я как-то уговорить тебя не идти следом?  
Обычно это было легко: Лютик редко хотел подвергать свою жизнь опасности, сталкиваясь со всякими страховидлами, даже ради невероятнейшего из сюжетов. Но сегодня был другой случай.  
\- Не-а, - покачал он головой. - Я уже сказал, что пойду в этот лес.  
\- Ладно, - голос Геральта при этом звучал так, будто Лютик совершает чудовищную ошибку. - Но тогда держись рядом и, в случае чего, молчи и не двигайся. Даже не пытайся бежать - понял?  
Что Лютик понял, так это что на Геральт ждал удара не только спереди, но и в спину - вероятно, от хозяина злосчастной кобылы. Который, очевидно, простым конюхом не был. Да и человеком тоже.  
\- Ты так и не скажешь мне, с чем мы столкнулись? - прошептал Лютик, бок о бок с Геральтом шагая в сторону леса.  
\- С переменой года, - откликнулся тот. - Помнишь легенду о боге плодородия, который знаменовал начало нового года - когда его ещё праздновали осенью? Того, что всегда был на рыжей кобыле?  
\- На рыжей кобыле? - переспросил Лютик, припоминая, какой масти была пропавшая лошадь, и пытаясь увязать это со старой сказкой.  
В детстве он застал ещё то время, когда в глухих деревнях верили в таких сезонных божков. Одному из них молились о хорошем урожае и светлом будущем, а детвора, носясь по дворам, поминала его имя в дурацкой песне. Как же там было? Лютик нахмурился, одними губами пытаясь напеть: «Брусень, осень... Авсень! Авсень, Авсень, подай брусень! Зачем брусень?»...  
\- Авсень, - проговорил Лютик, замирая на секунду - и тут же шагая, чтобы поспеть за Геральтом. - Ты сразу его имя узнал?  
\- Имя - сразу, - признал Геральт - Но я до сих пор не знаю, кто он и что он. Точно не человек, потому что медальон в его присутствии... Да сам погляди.  
Лютик послушно посмотрел на металлическую голову волка, покоящуюся у Геральта на груди. Но тот сунул руку в карман и достал другой медальон.  
\- Значит, этот нужен только для отвода глаз? - Лютик кивнул на подвеску, болтавшуюся на самом виду, уже прекрасно зная ответ.  
В отличие от подделки, настоящий медальон разве что не подпрыгивал на ладони, будто подкидываемый клубящейся вокруг магией. Какую-то долю секунды Лютик готов был поклясться, что чувствует её - в потяжелевшем, влажном воздухе, в закравшейся меж деревьев темноте, в тишине замолкнувших на ночь птиц.  
\- Стой.  
Одна из теней шевельнулась. Лютик задержал дыхание - и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев вышедшую из-за деревьев лошадь. Кобыла была ладная, рыжая, как и рассказывал Авсень. На вид в ней не было ничего необычного, кроме, пожалуй, слишком уж умных и внимательных глаз.  
\- Помнишь, я говорил молчать и не двигаться? - будто почувствовав, что с губ Лютика так и хочет сорваться вопрос, опередил Геральт - Это тот самый случай.  
Меч легко вышел из ножен, и Лютик подумал, что вот сейчас должен был пожалеть, что сунулся в этот лес или что вообще когда-то давно увязался за Геральтом. Но, заглянув в себя, жалости он не увидел - только страх и что-то ещё, чему быть не следовало. Азарт, предвкушение?..  
\- Авсень? - кликнул Геральт.  
Иронично медленные аплодисменты в тёмном и тихом лесу прозвучали пугающе - особенно учитывая, что раздались они из-за спины. Лютик едва сдержался, чтобы не обернуться, но помня о данном Геральту обещании всё же не сдвинулся с места. Авсень сам обошёл их по широкой дуге, чтобы остановиться рядом с лошадью и протянуть ладонь с лежащим на ней сахаром. Кобыла, как ни в чём ни бывало, потянулась за лакомством, на секунду обнажив совсем не лошадиные клыки. Лютик сглотнул, мигом проникнувшись пониманием к сбежавшим от собственной добычи конокрадам.  
\- Стоит ли мне беспокоиться из-за вашего присутствия здесь? - полюбопытствовал Авсень, не отвлекаясь от лошади.  
\- Зависит от того, что ты хочешь сделать с людьми, забравшими твою кобылу.  
Авсень нехорошо улыбнулся. Лютик поёжился - он вдруг ярко представил все существующие способы отмщения конокрадам. Вспомнилось, что в глухих сёлах за это до сих пор могли ослепить или избить до полусмерти.   
\- Они не знали, чья это лошадь.  
\- А какая, в сущности, разница? Пожалуй, кража у простого человека ещё страшнее: конь - ценное имущество, у многих он всю семью кормит. Это у меня она лишь помогает ознаменовать начало нового года. Да, моя хорошая?  
То ли из сказок, то ли из легендах, то ли из рассказов стариков, до сих пор веривших в Авсеня и ему подобных богов, Лютик слышал: на своём рыжем коне бог плодородия первым проезжал по мосту, открывая дорогу для грядущей зимы. А если из-за кражи лошади он не успеет?..  
\- Правильно, юноша, - усмехнулся Авсень, на секунду глянув Лютику прямо в глаза. - Ни-че-го, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
\- Мне казалось, среди вашей братии считается зазорным читать мысли, - вмешался Геральт, и Авсень поглядел на него своими внимательными, неестественно светлыми глазами.  
\- Кто-то верит в это, кто-то нет, - пожал он плечами. - Точно так же, как кто-то верит в то, что я существую, а кто-то не заморачивается насчёт тонких материй и просто крадёт у меня лошадей.  
\- Дело ведь не в лошади, - заметил Геральт. - Сойдёт любая, лишь бы рыжая - ты из любой можешь сделать свою вестницу. Эта кобыла ведь тоже была обычной до недавнего времени?  
\- Может, и была, - Авсень поморщился, будто разговор зашёл в неприятное для него русло. - Но ты прав, дело не в этом.   
\- Ты злишься, потому что тебя забыли.   
От этих слов Геральта Лютик испытал острое желание зажмуриться, предчувствуя, как отреагирует на них Авсень. Но тот остался на удивление спокоен.  
\- Злюсь, - согласился он. - В отличие от всякой нечисти, я завишу от веры людей. А вы меня уже даже не помните, - снова взгляд в сторону Лютика.  
\- Поверь, я запомнил, - не сдержавшись, фыркнул тот, и Авсень вдруг рассмеялся: заразительно, громко, глубоко запрокинув голову. Геральт оглянулся на Лютика и посмотрел так, что тому захотелось вжать в голову плечи.   
\- Значит, протяну ещё с полвека, - смех Авсеня оборвался так же резко, как начался. - Видишь, ведьмак? Хорошенько припугнуть - это всё ещё работает. Так что прошу меня простить.  
Лютику не дано было уловить движение Геральта. Показалось, он просто моргнул - и вот уже Геральт оказался на расстоянии вытянутого меча от Авсеня, почти коснувшись остриём чужого горла.  
\- Не нужно, - Авсень кончиками пальцев коснулся лезвия и отвёл его в сторону, даже не оцарапавшись. - Ещё есть деревни, которые проводят в честь меня обряды. Пока что я сильнее.  
Он говорил снисходительно, мягко улыбаясь, как и положено древнему божеству. Лютик впервые по-настоящему поверил, что Авсень был тем, за кого себя выдавал. На Геральта же его слова не произвели особого впечатления:  
\- Но я уже могу тебя потрепать, - ответил он, поудобнее перехватывая меч.  
\- И что с того? Дашь ворам фору, чтобы они убрались подальше от меня?  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Зачем тебе это, ведьмак? Зачем ты вообще в это влез?  
Геральт не ответил, но Лютик ответ знал и так. Геральт видел свою миссию в защите человечества - в том числе от непомерно сильных божков, которые в любой момент могли почувствовать вседозволенность и захотеть жертвоприношений.  
\- А зачем ты оставил объявление? - вместо того, чтобы объяснять, негромко спросил он, заставив Авсеня невесело усмехнуться.  
\- Да дурость. Грум насоветовал. Он человек, работает в той же конюшне. Вот и прознал о краже лошади, и потом полдня вокруг меня ходил, уговаривал - мол, надо записку на доске оставить, пускай коняжку поищут. Не мог же я сказать, что уже нашёл.  
\- Не мог, - согласился Геральт.   
\- Вот и повесил объявление, чтобы отделаться. Никто ж не знал, что ведьмак в нашу глушь заедет. А так поболталась бы бумажка денёк, а потом пропала. Кобыла сама бы из лесу вышла, запыхавшаяся, полночи блукала бы. Порадовались бы, и про конокрадов никто бы не вспомнил.  
\- А ты бы их в этом лесочке и прикопал бы?  
\- Зачем же в лесочке? На опушке, подальше от Котлов. А одного в живых бы оставил, чтобы страшилку на каждом углу рассказывал. Глядишь, ещё в паре деревень про меня бы вспомнили.  
Хороший был план, промелькнуло в голове Лютика. Даже интересно стало, сколько раз подобные Авсеню проворачивали нечто похожее в других деревнях и сёлах, поддерживая существующие в народе поверья. Может, однажды он так же прошёл через деревню, где в детстве Лютика пели ту самую песню?  
\- А что за деревня была? - вновь прочёл мысли Авсень.  
\- Да если б я помнил, - пробормотал Лютик, игнорируя тяжёлый взгляд Геральта, не понимавшего, о чём идёт речь, и крайне тем не довольного.  
\- А ты напой песенку - может, я и припомню?  
\- Не смей, - тут же рыкнул Геральт.  
Лютик и не собирался, не зная толком, к чему это может привести.  
\- А может, договоримся? - вдруг спросил Авсень.  
\- О чём? - осторожно откликнулся Геральт.  
\- Бард споёт мою песню, а я, так уж и быть, отстану от ваших конокрадов.  
\- И в чём подвох? - не удержался Лютик.  
\- Ему выгоднее заставить тебя исполнить обрядовую песню, чем гоняться по всему лесу за ворами в надежде, что один из них в итоге уверует и разнесёт сказ об Авсене хотя бы по парочке деревень, - вместо Авсеня ответил Геральт.  
\- В точку, - стрельнул тот глазами сначала в сторону Лютика, а потом - ведьмака. - Значит, я могу рассчитывать на сделку и понимание?  
Лютик посмотрел на Геральта. Тот кивнул, но осторожно, краем глаза наблюдая за Авсенем. Божок - или кем там он был в итоге - расслабленно сел в траву, щекой прислонился к лошадиной ноге. Кобылка недовольно клацнула не лошадиными клыками, но не отошла.  
\- Давай ту, из детства! - почти по-барски приказал он.  
\- Авсень, Авсень, подай брусень? - с сомнением пропел Лютик.  
\- Зачем брусень? - подхватил Авсень, усмехаясь.  
Так и допели - на два голоса, под пристальным взглядом Геральта. Когда они закончили, он подошёл к Авсеню, подал ему руку, помогая подняться. И, не разрывая рукопожатия, спросил:  
\- Этого достаточно?  
Авсень склонил голову набок, поглядел задумчиво.   
\- Достаточно. Клянусь не тронуть людей, укравших мою лошадь, ни в этот день, ни в любой из последующих, - проговорил он и хитро глянул на Геральта. - А вам этого достаточно?  
Геральт кивнул, отпуская его руку. Не мешкая, Авсень вскочил на лошадь, проехал короткий круг по поляне, будто привыкая к отсутствующему седлу, и махнул на прощанье:  
\- Следующей осенью спеть не забудьте! А то ещё свидимся.  
\- Не дай боже, - пробормотал Лютик.  
\- Ну, тут уж мне решать.

Остаток ночи Лютик проспал, как убитый. Проснулся он, лишь когда назойливый солнечный луч, пробившись в дырку на шторе, ударил прямо в глаза. В ответ на это безобразие Лютик протестующие замычал и попытался спрятаться под подушкой, но не тут-то было. В дверь неумолимо постучал Геральт и, заявив, что услышал, как Лютик проснулся, попросил поторопиться. Задерживаться в этой «божественной» деревеньке ему не хотелось.  
Лютик, впрочем, разделял желание Геральта убраться подальше от конюшен. Так что уже через каких-то полчаса он стоял на улице, пытаясь как-то прицепить свою лютню к седельным сумкам. Лютня отчаянно сопротивлялись.  
\- И куда мы едем дальше? - окончательно отчаявшись, Лютик отстал от лошади и окликнул Геральта, как раз вышедшего из корчмы с двумя полными воды флягами.   
\- Ну как, куда, - проговорил Геральт так, будто ответ был чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. - В Большие Котлы. Нам же сказали, там бес какой-то завёлся. Значит, будем выводить.  
\- Думаешь, не наврал? - вскинулся Лютик, у которого все слова Авсеня по-прежнему вызывали большие сомнения.  
Он не был уверен, ждёт ли их что-то доброе в соседнем селе - или, наоборот, там сплошное безделье и безденежье. Не был уверен Лютик и в том, что Авсень так легко отказался от своих планов. Ему всё чудилось, что тот лишь не захотел тратить время на них с Геральтом, а, расставшись, поспешил всё же расправиться со злосчастными конокрадами.  
\- А зачем ему врать? - резонно отвечал на все эти разговоры Геральт.  
\- Про Котлы, может, и незачем, - согласился тот. - Но как-то уж слишком легко он нас отпустил. Песенку, говорит, мне спой...  
Геральт тяжело вздохнул, обошёл Плотву и встал с ним лицом к лицу.  
\- Песня - часть обряда в его честь. Он становится сильнее, когда её поют. Но когда это делают дети, это ерунда. А когда её поёт человек, который точно знает о существовании Авсеня и верит в него, это даёт совсем другой эффект. Так что твоя песня для него, что для тебя - золото. А то и дороже.  
\- Но что ему мешает ухватить и то, и другое?!  
\- У богов - или как там его называть - тоже есть что-то вроде чести.  
«Вот именно, - подумал, но всё-таки не сказал Лютик, - что-то вроде». Вместо того, чтобы говорить, он кивнул и, закрыв злосчастную сумку, вскарабкался на свою лошадь. Та тряхнула головой, но чудить не стала.  
\- Спокойно, спокойно, - Геральт подвёл Плотву ближе и мягко коснулся лютиковой кобылы ладонью. Та, что удивительно, успокоилась. - Плохо ты всё-таки ладишь с животными.  
\- Как могу, - почти процедил Лютик.  
Кони тронулись с места. До Больших Котлов было, как и говорил Авсень, лишь несколько часов езды. Геральт управился бы и за меньшее количество, если бы Лютик к вящему своему стыду его не тормозил. Впрочем, сам Геральт в этом его ни разу не упрекнул - торопиться было некуда.  
\- Подъезжаем, - наконец, сказал он, кивая на придорожный столб.  
Тот и впрямь обещал появление долгожданной деревни буквально за поворотом. Они свернули, мелкий лесок, до того обступавший дорогу, совсем поредел, и взгляду действительно открылись Большие Котлы. А вместе с ними...  
\- Твою ж, - Лютик прикрыл рот ладонью, борясь с тошнотой.  
Геральт, на первый взгляд, даже не изменился в лице, но хорошо знавший его Лютик заметил обострившиеся морщинки в уголках глаз.   
\- Эй, милейший! - Геральт наклонился на лошади, подзывая крутящегося неподалёку поддатого мужичка. - Не скажешь, когда этих повесили?  
\- Да знамо когда! - с готовностью шагнул навстречу местный. - Вчера на закате. Потому и висят ещё в назидание - провоняться не успели.  
А чтобы всем было понятно, за что казнили украшавших въезд в город висельников, каждому из них на шею повесили по табличке, где коряво было выведено «Конокрад». Лютику хватило на неё одного взгляда, чтобы проникнуться.  
\- Всё ещё думаешь, что у этих твоих богов есть какая-то честь?  
\- Это не он, - отвечал Геральт, когда казнённые уже остались позади. - Он просто почувствовал, что они мертвы, вот и отпустил - и их, и нас. Заодно и обряд ни за что ни про что получил.  
Лютик поморщился. И решил, что никогда и ни за что не сложит про это приключение песнь.


End file.
